Chucko Kowalski Feeds the Metal Punks to the Crocodiles, Revives His Brother Cy and Gets Grounded
Chucko Kowalski Feeds the Metal Punks to the Crocodiles, Revives His Brother Cy and Gets Grounded'''is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, March 17th 2019 Transcript *(In the Reccessverse)' *Chucko: Man, I'm tired. *'(The dream began as Chucko getting revived)' *Chucko: I'M FREE. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. I'm back, and now the Metal Punks will feel my destiny. Wait a minute. Oh my god, The Metal Punks killed my brother, Cy. Great, what should I do now. First, I will push the Metal Punks into the crocodile pit. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. I reckon they're in the zoo and they're in front of the crocodile. I'm going to push them into the crocodile pit right now. *'(Chucko went off to the zoo to find the Metal Punks, and later he entered the zoo and he stepped behind the Metal Punks who were close to the crocodile pit)' *Chucko: Time to push the Metal Punks into the crocodile pit! Lunchtime, crocs! Alright, Kosta Karatzovalis! You're first! *'(Chucko pushed Kosta Karatzovalis towards the crocodile pit)' *Kosta: Hey! *'(Kosta fell screaming into the crocodile pit)' *Kosta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *'(Kosta landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles, and Salli the Popstar was horrified)' *Salli: Oh no! Kosta! *Chucko: Now it's your turn to fall in, Salli the Popstar! *'(Chucko pushed Salli the Popstar towards the crocodile pit)' *Salli: Hey! *'(Salli fell screaming into the crocodile pit)' *Salli: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *'(Salli landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles, and Eric the Punk was horrified)' *Salli: Oh no! Salli! *Chucko: Now it's your turn to fall in, Eric the Punk! *'(Chucko pushed Eric the Punk towards the crocodile pit)' *Eric: Hey! *'(Eric fell screaming into the crocodile pit)' *Eric: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *'(Eric landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles, and Paul the Mosh was horrified)' *Paul: Oh no! Eric! *Chucko: Now it's your turn to fall in, Paul the Mosh! *'(Chucko pushed Paul the Mosh towards the crocodile pit)' *Paul: Hey! *'(Paul fell screaming into the crocodile pit)' *Paul: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *'(Paul landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles, and Brian the Headbanger was horrified)' *Brian: Oh no! Paul! *Chucko: Now it's your turn to fall in, Brian the Headbanger! *'(Chucko pushed Brian the Headbanger towards the crocodile pit)' *Brian: Hey! *'(Brian fell screaming into the crocodile pit)' *Brian: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *'(Brian landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles, and David the Screamo was horrified)' *David: Oh no! Brian! *Chucko: Now it's your turn to fall in, David the Screamo! *'(Chucko pushed David the Screamo towards the crocodile pit)' *David: Hey! *'(David fell screaming into the crocodile pit)' *David: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *'(David landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles, and Ken the Emo was horrified)' *Ken: Oh no! David! *Chucko: Now it's your turn to fall in, Ken the Emo! *'(Chucko pushed Ken the Emo towards the crocodile pit)' *Ken: Hey! *'(Ken fell screaming into the crocodile pit)' *Ken: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *'(Ken landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles, and Joey the Metal was horrified)' *Joey: Oh no! Ken! *Chucko: And last! Now it's your turn to fall in, Joey the Metal! *'(Chucko pushed Joey the Metal towards the crocodile pit)' *Joey: Hey! *'(Joey fell screaming into the crocodile pit)' *Joey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *'(Joey landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles. The crocodiles snapped their jaws and started mauling the Metal Punks, and the Metal Punks started screaming as they were being eaten alive)' * Metal Punks: AARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Chucko: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what they get for killing my big brother! Now I'm going to the graveyard to revive my big brother right now! * '(Chucko went off to the graveyard, and then he arrived at the graveyard)' * Chucko: Time to revive my big brother! I'm going to use the mushroom now! * '(Chucko began to use the mushroom to revive his big brother Cy, and finally he succeeded. Cy Kowalski was brought back to life)' * Cy: Yay! I'm back in the real world. Thanks for reviving me, Chucko! * Chucko: I've got some good news! I've killed the Metal Punks and avenged your death! * Cy: Good job, Chucko! You got rid of the Metal Punks! Now let's go home and celebrate! * '(Scary sound FX)' * '(Just then, Chucko and Cy's dad came, and he was furious)' * Chucko: Oh no, it's dad. * '''Text: Turn down your Volume in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.' * Chucko's dad: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! OH (x50). WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG YOU BOTH. FIRST OF ALL, CY, I THOUGHT YOU ARE DEAD BECAUSE THE METAL PUNKS SAID SO. SECOND OF ALL, CHUCKO, WHY DID YOU COME BACK TO LIFE FROM HELL AND THEN GET THE METAL PUNKS INTO TROUBLE FOR FEEDING THE CROCODILES, AND THEN ALSO REVIVED YOUR BROTHER. THAT'S IT, YOU BOTH ARE SO SUPER DOOPER GROUNDED FOR DOUBLE HYPER ETERNITY. I WILL NOW CALL THE VISITORS TO TEACH YOU A LESSON WHEN WE GO HOME. * Text: Later that night. * Chucko's dad: Chucko and Cy, you have some visitors. * Kosta's dad: OH (x20). CHUCKO AND CY, FOR CHRIST SAKE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BOYS CAME BACK TO LIFE AND GET REVENGE OF THE METAL PUNKS BECAUSE YOU FEED AND PUSH THE METAL PUNKS INTO THE CROCODILE PIT. WE THOUGHT IT WAS OVER, THANKS TO YOU. NOW RESCUE MAN IS GOING TO REVIVE HIM RIGHT NOW AT THE ZOO BY MAGIC. * Kosta's mom: I agree with my husband. * Lloyd P. Nebulon: I'm Lloyd P. Nebulon, the main protagonist of Lloyd in Space, you boys are in big trouble. * Eddie Horton: I'm Eddie Horton, and I agree with Lloyd. * Kurt Blobberts: I'm Kurt Blobberts, you both suck at life. * Douglas McNoggin: I'm Douglas McNoggin, you don't belong here back from hell. * Azura: I'm Azura, a songstress, we thought you are all dead because the death threats are over. Now I'll have to kill you both again tomorrow. * Ike: I'm Ike and I agree with my wife. * Elephant012: I'm Elephant012, you both are freakin' nazis * MrEmperorCJ: I'm MrEmperorCJ, * BlueKid91233: I'm BlueKid91233, * Jet the Hawk: I'm Jet the Hawk. * Storm the Albatross: I'm Storm the Albatross. * Wave the Swallow: and I'm Wave the Swallow, I will beat you both up again if you dare say I whomp. * TheSuperBaxter: I'm Baxter, aka TheSuperBaxter. * Inez Thomas: I'm Inez Thomas. * Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney. * RocketPowerGal24: I'm RocketPowerGal24, you boys will be banished to hell tomorrow. * mickey.mcguinness7: I'm mickey.mcguinness.7, you boys are look like satanic wannables. * Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble. * Denise Kimble: And I'm Denise Kimble, the brother of Alex Kimble, you boys need to learn a lesson until you're both dead. * Justin Schnick: I'm Justin Schnick. * The FunEditor4: I'm The FunEditor4. * Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video, * TboneAnimate: I'm TboneAnimate. * Sarah West: I'm Sarah West, you boys will not stalk Kooky, King Koopa and the Kooplings Hop, Big Mouth, Hip, Kooky, Bully, Kootie Pie and Cheatsy. * YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000, and I agree with Sarah. * RareYellowWUUTBee: I'm RareYellowWUUTBee. * CalebComedian: I'm CalebComedian. * OfficeComedian1998: I'm OfficeComedian1998, you boys are worse than trolls. * MumaX992: I'm MumaX992. * OfficerPoop247: I'm OfficerPoop247. * NathanWin7587: I'm NathanWin7587. * samaster5677: I'm samaster5677. * LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. * Caroline0204: I'm Caroline0204. * DavidComedian1991: I'm DavidComedian1991, you will not make fake VHS openings because you both got revived. * BrandontheMovieGuy: I'm BrandontheMovieGuy, and I agree with David Mason, also you are worse than Warren Cook. * RobertCoatesAnimation: I'm RobertCoatesAnimation, and I agree with Brandon. * Slippy V: I'm Slippy V, you are the worse than Harry Forshew. * MountainDewGuy2001: I'm MountainDewGuy2001, * Nintendofan22: I'm Nintendofan22. * Joseph Poloncarz: I'm Joseph Poloncarz, you are worse than Memy9909. * Princess Matilda: I'm Princess Matilda. * Fluttergirl: And I'm Fluttergirl, there will be Sesame Street you boys. * African Vulture: I'm African Vulture, you will watch Caillou for the rest of the day. * CharlieBrownAndCaillouYes BongoNo: I'm CharlieBrownAndCaillouYes BongoNo, you will be forced to watch Bob the Builder until you die tomorrow * TheJoJuan4444: I'm TheJoJuan4444, you are worse than Cathy McCarthy. * HanifImranAnimator: I'm HaniflmranAnimator, you will not go to fast food restaurants ever again. * Matt the Vyonder: And I Matt the Vyonder, you boys * Mr Kowalski: I agree with the rest of the people. Now start watching Barney and Friends and every baby shows or you're grounded super dooper time until you die tomorrow * Chucko: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. * Cy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. * woke up in horror, back in his room * Chucko: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! This is terrible! * Chucko realised something. He was having a bad dream. * Chucko: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! * then, Cy came * Cy: Hey, Chucko! What's up? * Chucko: I just had a bad dream! * Cy: Well, so did I! I have a bad dream too! * Chucko and Cy heard their dad calling. * Chucko and Cy's dad's voice: Chucko, Cy, I just received a call from Mr LaSSao! It says that you put a mantrap in his room! Why did you do that? * Chucko: Oh dear, Cy. We must confess to our dad right now! * Cy: Good idea, Chucko! * (The End) Cast *Joey as Chucko Kowalski, Joey Chavis, AKA Joey the Metal, Lloyd P. Nebulon, Jet the Hawk, Weatherstar4000video, TboneAnimate and samaster5677 *Eric as Eric Williamson, AKA Eric the Punk, Cy Kowalski, Ike, MrEmperorCJ, LouieLouie95, MountainDewGuy2001 and TheJoJuan4444 *Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis *Salli as Salli Dunn, AKA Salli the Popstar *Paul as Paul Williamson, AKA Paul the Mosh, Elephant012, Brendan Barney and Alex Kimble *Brian as Brian Hall, AKA Brian the Headbanger, TheSuperBaxter, FunEditor4, YankieDude5000, CalebComedian, BrandontheMovieGuy and CharlieBrownAndCaillouYes BongoNo *Evil Genius/David/Zack as David Edgerton, AKA David the Screamo and DavidComedian1991 *Dave as Ken Jordan, AKA Ken the Emo *Steven as Mr Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's dad), mickey.mcguinness7, NathanWin7587 and HaniflmranAnimator *Simon as Kosta's dad *Grace as Kosta's mum *Kendra as Eddie Horton *Dallas as Kurt Blobberts and Storm the Albatross *Tween Girl as Douglas McNoggin and Fluttergirl *Princess as Azura, Princess Matilda *Young Guy as Blue91233, OfficeComedian1998, OfficerPoop247 and RobertCoatesAnimation *Kimberly as Wave the Swallow and Sarah West *Ivy as Inez Thomas *Julie as RocketPowerGal24, Denise Kimble, Nintendofan22 and African Vulture *Professor as Justin Schnick and Slippy V *Justin as RareYellowWUUTBee *Wiseguy as MumaX992 *Diesel as Caroline0204 and Joseph Poloncarz *Kidaroo as Matt the Vyonder Category:Chucko Kowalski's grounded days Category:Cy Kowalski's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff